A Warrior's Love
by Edv1819
Summary: Rin needs a husband or she will be disown from her family. She also confessed her love to Kazuki. Will Kazuki agreed to be her husband? This is a Rin/Kazuki fanfiction.
1. Love Found

A Warrior's Love

Chapter 1 Love Found

Disclaimer: I do not own Maburaho or any of its character.

Summary: Rin needs a husband or she will be disown from her family. She also confessed her love to Kazuki. Will Kazuki agreed to be her husband? This is a Rin/Kazuki fanfiction.

Rin Kamishiro- 17 years old

Yuuna Miyama- 18 years old

Kazuki Shikimori- 18 years old

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

"I need to make Shikimori my husband or my family will disown me."

"I'm sorry Rin but I love Kazuki."

"I also love Shikimori."

"I'm sorry Rin but i can't let him go, beside I think he will propose to me at the end of the school year." As Yuuna left, Rin ran toward the door and slam it close. She started to cry that she will be disown and she will never be with the love of her life.

"Rin are you crying?" Kazuki knock on the door. "Rin could you let me in."

"No"

"Rin please let me in, I could help you."

"No, you can't Shikimori. Just leave me alone." Tears was beginning to fall off her face.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" As Kazuki left. Rin let more tears slide off her face.

abcdefghiklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

The next morning Rin decide not to get out of her bed. She just lie there until a knocking was heard from the door.

"Rin it me, Kazuki. Please let me in." Rin slowly got up and went toward the door. She then unlock the door and open it. When he got inside the room. He was suddenly push to the ground. Rin was sobbing on shoulder. "Just let it out Rin." After a few minutes, the crying was stop.

"Sorry Shikimori." Rin was blushing when she notice that she was on top of him.

"What was the problem?"

"Umm..."

"You can tell me."

"Well, you see... How do I explain this. I am going to be disown if I don't make you my husband and that you will propose to Yuuna at the end of the school year."

"Is that all? Rin, I've always wanted to say this."

"I love you too Shikimori."

"I love you Rin." When he said that Rin hugged hi. After a minute the silence was broken.

"What about Yuuna?"

"I don't love Yuuna. I only love her as a sister." Rin then kiss Kazuki. He then return the kiss. After the kiss they pull apart and they were blushing.

"So, will you marry when I become 18?"

"Maybe but not yet it will be too early." They began to talk to each other.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

After talking for a long time. Rin's stomach began to growl." I must be hungry. I haven't eaten since last night."

"It around lunchtime."

"What for lunch then."

"How about some Ramen."

"I love that but I love you."

"I love you too." They were starting to kiss again when someone yell.

"**Rin what is the meaning of this**?" They turn their head and saw Yuuna at the doorway.

"Yunna I am dating Kazuki."

"Well you can't because he is my future husband."

"No, he is not your future husband."

"Come on Kazuki let leave." When Yunna grab Kazuki's hand he pull it back.

"Yunna I don't love you. I only love you as a sister."

"Kazuki." As tears threating to fall from her face, she ran.

"Yuuna wait." before he could run after her something stop him.

"Let her take some time to get over it."

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

The next morning.

"Kazuki wake up or you'll be late to school."

"Just 5 more minutes."

"Its 6:30, so wake up."

"**6:30 I need to change**."

"Don't run so fast or else you will" A loud crash was heard. "fall."

"That hurts."

"Rin could you come over here?"

"Alright, I here so..." Before she could say something Kazuki push his lip onto her lip. She was shock but she like it, so she return the kiss. Kazuki then move his tongue to her mouth to gain access and she compile. After several minutes they pull apart to breath. When Kazuki tried to kiss her again she push him away.

"What wrong Rin?"

"It time to go to school. We will be late."

Author's notes: I am just a beginner at this so if it suck then it ok. Please review if you like it. Also the second chapter will take some time because of school and I also have to study for the HSPA.


	2. The Date

A Warrior's Love

Chapter 2 The Date

Disclaimer: I do not own Maburaho or any of its character.

Author Notes: I would like to thanks Yukari Echizen, Blizzard, and laolaydeeh414 for their review.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

As Rin and Kazuki walk to school. "Should we let anyone know that we are dating?"

"I don't know Rin. It depends if you want to."

"I don't care unless you wanted to."

"Let them figure it out if they want to." As they walk into the school building they separate and went to

their homeroom. The bell rang and homeroom started.

"It look likes everyone is here except for Yuuna." said Kaori. Kazuki was worried if something has

happen to Yuuna. After school as Kazuki and Rin left.

"Rin, I wonder if you would go out with me tonight?"

"Yes, I would love to."

"How about at 7 or 8?"

"I think I would like 7."

"Great, see you at 7 then."

As they left and went to their room. When Kazuki went in his room he began to wonder where he

should take Rin to their date. He could take her to the movies. They were showing a samurai movies

and a new romance movie. As he began to wonder, Rin was thinking of what to wear on her date. She

She never been on a date before in her life. She was thinking of wearing a kimono but it was too

formal. After hours of deciding what to do or to wear. They were ready to go on the date. A knock was

heard at Rin's door. When Rin open it, she saw Kazuki in his school uniform.

"Kazuki, you're wearing your school uniform on our date."

"Rin, you're wearing your kendo outfit."

"I couldn't decide on what to wear. I had never been on a date before."

"Lets just get to the movie theater." When they got to the movie theater. Kazuki ask Rin if she will

watch a samurai movie or a romance movie.

"I would rather watch a romance movie."

"Why? I thought that you would choose the samurai movie."

"I was forced to learn the way of the sword. My parents are not samurai. They own a tofu shop and

they don't like kendo."

"Oh!" When they bought the tickets and their snacks, they went and watch the movie.

abcdefghijklmopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

2 hours later

"That was a good movie."

"I can't believe I watch a 2 hours love movie. That movie was boring." thought Kazuki.

"I'm getting hungry Kazuki."

"I know where to eat. Just follow me." After a couple of minutes of walking, they arrive at a noodle

restaurant. "Here we are."

"**A noodle shop?** **We're eating at a noodle shop."**

"This place serve the best noodle in the entire city." As they enter the building, they spotted a booth at

the back of the restaurant. As a waitress approach them, they order their food. "How do you like the

date so far."

"Its really good. I really like spending time with you."

"Yeah, me too."

"Hay, our foods here, lets eat." After eating their food they made their way home. When they arrive

at the dorm, Kazuki spoke to Rin.

"How do you like the date?"

"I don't care about our date Kazuki. I only care about you."

"I also care about you too." As their lip move closer. Rin slammed her lip onto Kazuki's lip. After a

couple of minutes, they broke apart for air. Rin was blushing after what has happen. "I'll see you

tomorrow Rin."

"Goodnight Kazuki and thank for a lovely time."

"I love you Rin."

"I love you time." They both hug each and they left for bed.

Author Notes: So what do you think. I'm sorry if this was short. I had writer's block and also I won't be

able to start chapter 3 until may 1st. I have to leave the United States for half a week. I won't have time

to start chapter 3 because of packing.


	3. AN

**Author's Announcement **

I'm sorry that this is not the next chapter but I just finished writing up the next chapter. I just need help with naming.

I need a name for Rin's stepfather and her mother. I am never good at giving name. I just need help on this. Just email me or write a review about. Sorry!


	4. The Trip

A Warrior's Love

Chapter 3 The Trip

Disclaimer: I do not own Maburaho or any of if it's characters.

Author Note: I am sorry if it was a long time since I updated this story. I apologize to all my reader about this. I was going to update but my computer broke and I lost everything for the story. I couldn't rewrite it because I was concentrating on working during my senior year in high school.

A week after their date Rin and Kazuki were spending most of their time together. They were known in school as a couple but it was a huge disappointment for Rin's admirer. Kazuki didn't mind if the male and female population of the school gave him dirty looks. He receive death treats everyday but he doesn't care because he was going out with a beautiful girl.

**Ring! Ring!**

"Hello!" said Rin.

"Rin this is your Uncle."

"Uncle Taro! Hi!" said Rin."

"I heard that you are dating that Shikimori boy." said Taro.

"How did you.."

"I sent people to spy on you and your father would like to meet him." interrupted Taro.

"My father?" said Rin

"Yes your father. You should receive the train tickets today in the mail. You and Kazuki will be staying for a week so you don't have to worry about school. Hope to see you in Kyoto." said Taro.

"Bye Uncle." As Rin said that she hung up the phone and wonder how to break the news to her boyfriend.

Later that night.

Rin was sitting at her desk in her room thinking different way to tell her boyfriend. Rin was thinking really deep that she doesn't notice Kazuki came into her room.

"Rin do you have any extra pen?" said Kazuki. "Rin are you here. Earth to Rin."

"Oh! Sorry Kazuki. I didn't notice you were there. I was thinking." said Rin.

"What were you thinking about?" say Kazuki.

"Just simple stuff." said Rin.

"Oh! So...do you have any extra pen?" said Kazuki.

"Yeah sure, just let me get them." She began looking for the pen but stop and turn toward him. "I can't take it any more. Kazuki I was lying to you about what we just talk about."

"Oh so you didn't have any pen." said Kazuki.

"No, its not about the pen. Its about what I was thinking about. I receive a call from my uncle and my family would like to meet you in Kyoto." said Rin.

"Is that all? You acted like it was the end of the world." laugh Kazuki.

"You don't understand. My father is really strict about everything. He has the final say in everything and if you stand against him then he will make you disappear forever." said Rin.

"It not that bad then. Did you get the tickets?" said Kazuki.

"Yes I got them." said Rin.

Departure

"Kazuki, Kazuki wake up." said Rin.

"5 more minutes please." said a sleepy Kazuki.

"Wake up Kazuki we need to leave." yell Rin.

"Wake me up when we get there." say Kazuki. Rin then went outside of the room and came back with a bucket of cold water. She then dump the entire bucket of water on him.

"**AHHHHHHH!**" yell Kazuki."What was that for Rin?" say Kazuki.

"You were suppose to wake up. We need to go to the train station." said Rin.

When they arrive at the train station their train just arrive. They enter the train and went to find an empty room to sit.

":How long the train ride Rin?"

"About 4 to 6 hours."

"That a long time."

4 to 6 hours later.

When the train stop the intercom open up and said "Kyoto station." They gather their stuff and left the train and they headed toward a bus. After a couple of minutes has pass they left the bus and found themselves in front of huge stairway that has hundreds of steps. They started to walk up the stairs and when they got halfway there Kazuki was beginning to be exhausted.

"What wrong Kazuki?"

"How come I have to carry all the stuff while you are carrying only one suitcase"

"Because I'm a girl and your a boy and boys are suppose to carry heavy things for a girl."

"OK!" said Kazuki. When they got to the top of the stair they saw a huge mansion in front of them. They walk up to the door and knock on it. **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! **

"You sure live in a big place Rin." said Kazuki.

"Oh this is not where I live. This place is small compare to where I live." said Rin. Kazuki just look at her with his eyes wide. **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

After a while the door began to open and an old man came out. "Greetings Mistress Rin and Mr. Shikimori. We have been expecting you. Please follow me."

Author Notes: Their my third chapter. Hope you like this chapter.


End file.
